


It's Just Medicine

by SaunterVaguely



Series: As-Yet Untitled Superhero AU [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fingerfucking, Hermann says bad things, Hermann's dad is a dick, Hurt/Comfort, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Monster porn, Newt makes bad choices, like a whole bag of dicks, use of the word 'monster'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaunterVaguely/pseuds/SaunterVaguely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the superhero 'verse, set sometime before Monster Hospital.<br/>Hermann and Newt have a rather explosive argument, things are said that shouldn't be, and foolish decisions are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Not My Name

 

Newt and Hermann argue. This is a fact in the same way that air is a fact. They bicker, quarrel, squabble, and otherwise disagree on a regular basis. Everyone's used to it; it's just what they do, as easily as breathing. What they don't really do very often is _fight_. When that happens, people know to get out of the way, because if the screaming matches weren't enough, Newt's trigger-hair transformations into a big, destructive lizard tend to send any passersby scurrying away to find the Marshal. 

This may not be their loudest fight but it's definitely been going on the longest. Neither scientist is even sure what they're fighting about at this point, but they're not willing to back down on their sides (whatever they were to begin with). Newt's managed not to shift into his kaiju form yet, but his normally screechy voice has taken on a slightly growly tone, and every few words an extra eye will blink open and closed at his temple. Hermann's grip on his cane is tight enough to whiten his knuckles, and as his volume rises, the various equipment around him trembles with psychic force. 

"You know what you are?" Newt screams, jabbing at his partner's chest with one fingertip. "You're a goddamn _coward_! You're terrified of commitment!"

Hermann's eyes narrow and he smacks the offending hand away, spitting, "And do you know what you are?"

"Tell me, asshole!" Newton spreads his arms, gesturing to an imaginary audience. "We're all waiting to hear the great _Doctor Gottlieb's_ diagnosis!"

" _You_ ," Hermann hisses, stabbing at Newt's belly with his cane, "Are a foolish, out-of-control _monster_."

The silence that follows those words fills the lab. Newt's eyes are wide behind his glasses, his mouth open but no response coming out. Hermann immediately wants to take it back, to use a different word at least, but he's still so angry and the vindictive, resentful part of him feels a vicious glee at having shut Newton up at last, so instead he turns on one heel and storms out of the room. The door slams behind him, closing Newt in with all that silence.

 

~

First couple chapters are gonna be relatively short, sorry guys!


	2. Glory and Gore Go Hand-In-Hand

He never really intended to use this thing when he made it. 

Newt rummages furiously through the lab equipment storage space, swiping at his eyes with the heel of his hand and trying to ignore the sting that keeps coming back. He grits his teeth around the flashlight he's got focused into the darkness, making a victorious sound when he finds what he's looking for. 

It's not exactly finished; he's been working on it sort of on and off for ages and he never thought he'd really need it. Well, better to have it and not need it... and now it looks like he _does_ need it, after all. So there.

His stomach churns with hurt and fear and nerves and anger. Monster. He's heard that word so many times from so many people, you'd think it wouldn't have any real effect on him at this point. But he's never once heard it from Hermann and god, it hurts more than anything has before. So, okay, he's gonna get rid of the monster.

He drags the mess of machinery and sloshing vials out into the lab, uncoiling the tangled cords and wires and plugging them in. The device whirs and lights up, a few sparks showering his boots as the various fluids in the tubes start bubbling. 

"Okay..." He digs around in his pocket for the recorder, clicking it on and clearing his throat. "Kaiju DNA extraction device experiment number one. Side note- this thing needs a better name." He tucks the recorder into his shirt pocket, plucks the first tube from the side of the machine and slides the needle of it into his arm. "Now, what this device _should_ do is... go into my system and kill off the kaiju DNA," he fumbles with the headpiece, strapping it onto his head and feeling the arms of it clamp down around his skull, "Using a highly powerful anti-kaiju antibody that I designed almost a year ago." He hisses as the syringe on the headpiece sinks into the back of his neck. "Scientific aside- Hermann, if you're listening to this... well, I'm either alive and this thing works and I've gotten rid of the kaiju powers... or I'm dead, and I want you to know-" He pauses, trying not to think about either outcome. "If I'm dead, it's only _mostly_ your fault." He winces at that; he's still pretty pissed off but if he really does die that... might not be the message he wants to leave behind. "Sort of. Whatever. I love you and stuff." He grabs the controls and hovers his thumb over the button. "Beginning test in three... two... one..." 

 


	3. Your Face and Hands Are Smeared With Blood

Hermann's had enough time to cool off. He's made himself a cup of tea, angrily tidied their room a few times, and is ready to face his ridiculous partner. He makes his way back to the lab with slow, deliberate steps, avoiding the glances of anyone he passes (Tendo looks concerned but is wise enough not to voice it, Herc nods understandingly, and Chuck snorts and rolls his eyes). 

He halts outside the lab, smoothing a hand down the front of his coat and clearing his throat before pushing the door open. "Newton?" 

He doesn't see any sign of the other man, human or kaiju, but he can hear a faint clattering sound in one corner. He sighs and approaches the sound, his cane clicking against the familiar floor. "Really, Newton, ignoring me is not-" His voice falters and dies away when he sees him.

Newt is collapsed on the floor in front of a pile of tangled wires and strange machinery, convulsing and gasping as his eyes roll in their sockets. His head is thrown back, clamped into a wicked-looking device that sparks and jerks as his body shifts back and forth, one moment an arm twisting into a wing, a tail thrashing against the floor, scales and skin rippling across his ever-changing form. 

"Newton!" Hermann drags himself over, cane forgotten, and drops to the floor next to his seizing companion, hands shaking as he fumbles with the device. The needles pull free slowly, a trail of blood running down his throat and arm. "Newton, what have you done?!" He wrenches the clamps away, flings the headpiece across the floor, and does his best to keep the biologist's head still as the spasms slow, the frenzied transformations thankfully ceasing. They remain there, Hermann wrapped around Newton, until the smaller man's eyes clear a bit and he coughs. 

"Huh-Hermann?" His voice is weak and scratchier than normal, but at least he's cognizant enough that he recognizes the man holding him. His glasses are lost somewhere on the floor, and there's blood flowing from his nose, ears, and eyes. 

"Newton, what did you do?" Hermann demands, fingers pressing tremblingly to Newt's cheek and wiping away some of the blood. "What happened?"

"D'it work?" Newt asks dazedly. 

"Did _what_ \- get up, get up you fool." Hermann rises into a crouch, slinging an arm around Newt's waist and hauling him upward. They shuffle together across the room awkwardly, Hermann's leg almost ready to give out by the time they reach the couch. He drops Newt onto the cushions and the biologist immediately slumps to one side, eyelids fluttering unevenly. "Newt-" Hermann pats at his cheek, trying to bring him around. When he gets no reaction, he curses and stands back, snatching up his cane and hurrying toward the medicine cabinet. "Damn, damn, damn."

He comes scuttling back over, already pulling out the gauze and a small flashlight. He wipes frantically at the smears of red on Newton's face, tosses the bloody gauze away, and pries open one eye, pointing the light in to see his blown pupil contract. Good, that's good at least. He hesitates only a moment before prodding gently at Newt's mind with his own, testing, fearful of what damage he might find. At first he gets a swirl of blackness, chaotic and jagged, a nightmare of pain and terror, and he almost flinches away from the alien agony of it before he realizes it's the surface of Newt's consciousness. He forces his way past it, into the blue depths of thought below. 

He gets a few quick flashes of memories, both good ( _flyingflyingkaijuwingssofreesogood_ , _HermannlaughingHermannsmilingHermannHermann_ ) and bad ( _fearhidenocrowdedsomanypeoplesoangry_ , _HermannshoutingHermannmadnono_ ), and tries to ignore them for the most part, focused on Newt's current condition. He probes at the pieces of sensation underneath everything, checking for permanent damage, and feels his own relief flood Newt's brain when he finds everything more or less intact. That finished, he takes a detour to follow the line of black anger that permeates Newt's thoughts. He feels a stab of guilt at this, knowing Newton wouldn't appreciate him digging around like this, and he worrying he may find his own face at the end of the rope. 

Instead of himself, however, the dark tear of emotion leads down and tangles around an image of Newt's laptop- not the fancy one he uses in the lab, but his personal computer, battered and covered in stickers, crumbs between the keys. It's- not exactly what Hermann was expecting. He tries to peer further into the memory, to see what, precisely, has Newton so upset, but the barbed-wire tangle of hurt pushes him away, rejecting the soothing calm he tries to project into it. He slips away, opening his eyes to see Newt's face pressed into his palm, green eyes blinking up at him sleepily. 

"Herm?"

"Newton?" Hermann's thumb gently presses at the smaller man's eyelid, looking apologetic when Newt winces. "Sorry."

"Ow." Newt grimaces and flexes his neck, popping the vertebrae. "Did the thing work? Did I do the thing?"

"If you mean 'did I send myself into a seizing fit and nearly give Hermann a heart attack?' then yes, yes you did," Hermann snaps, maneuvering Newton to lie back down. "Congratulations."

"No, I..." Newt squints up at him. "Where are my glasses?"

Hermann waves vaguely. "Somewhere over there, where you were _seizing_. Did I mention that?"

"Uh-huh, you did." The biologist wipes a hand across his bloody nose, sniffling, and rolls over on the couch, curling into a ball facing away from Hermann. 

"Newton, I-"

"Gonna take a nap."

"You-" Hermann bites his lip, cutting off the sharp scolding before he can voice it. "Very well." He walks over to the machine and picks up Newt's glasses, setting them onto the coffee table next to the sofa. He watches Newton's breathing steady for a few moments, reassuring himself, then slips out of his jacket and lays it lightly over the man's sleeping form. Then he turns and makes for their room, the image of a laptop burned into his mind.

~

Gosh this is getting written faster than expected.


	4. Oh Person, Person, Person

He digs Newt's computer out from under the mound of laundry in the corner of their room, opens it up and is immediately faced with an email in response to one Newt sent a few days ago. He blinks a few times when he recognizes his father's address on the header, and he feels the room around him grow cold as he reads the message below it.

_Doctor Geiszler,_

_Firstly, let me say that yes, I have heard of you, but your scientific prestige and temporary celebrity status do very little to endear you to me. Your- relationship- with my son is bad enough as it is, and your ridiculous intentions only worsen his chances at a normal life. Hermann's differences have perhaps made him somewhat secluded from others, and have led him to believe he belongs with someone or something of your ilk, but I am not so easily fooled. He may be misguided and vulnerable (and certainly stubborn in his insistence that he "loves" you) but he is my son and he is deserving of better than what a "man" like you can offer. I appreciate your attempt at propriety in your letter, but I feel that you are rash in your idealistic decision- surely you must realize that one day (I pray it may be soon) Hermann will let go of this silly and perverse mockery of a relationship. He is a man with many talents and great prospects despite his flaws, and he will no doubt want to settle down with a wife and children. You and I both know that you are a monster, not a person deserving of my son's love. If you truly care for Hermann, do not make the decision harder on him than it needs to be._

_-Lars Gottlieb_

  
~

Another short one, sorry guys! It worked better with the pacing.


	5. I Need Some Sleep

Hermann sits there numbly as he stares at the email. He doesn't move, but the screen flickers and wavers as a flare of rage escapes him. He takes a deep breath, calming himself and regaining control, and then goes to find his own computer. He sits down on the bed, laptop balanced on his knees, and begins typing out an email of his own. 

_Father,_

_I hope you and mother are well. I would like you to know, however, that if you ever speak to Doctor Geiszler (whom I fully intend to "settle down with") in such a fashion as you did in your previous response to him, I will never see you, speak to you, or acknowledge you again. Newton and I are heroes, as are the people we work with, and a "man" such as yourself will never understand the meaning of that. Do not contact him or me again until you are prepared to accept us both as we are._

_-Hermann_

He hits send and immediately feels better. He sets the laptop aside and rises, making his way back to the lab where his favorite biologist is still curled up on the couch. He closes the door behind himself as quietly as possible and toes off his shoes, balancing against a desk. Newton makes a faint noise and turns over, snuffling softly, as something falls from his breast pocket with a clatter. Hermann frowns, reaching down to pick up the small recording device. He shuffles over to the far side of the lab and hits "Play". 

At first it's just shuffling sounds, but then Newton's voice comes in, uneven and jittery. " _Kaiju DNA extraction device experiment number one. Side note- this thing needs a better name_." Some more shuffling sounds. " _Now, what this device should do is... go into my system and kill off the kaiju DNA, using a highly powerful anti-kaiju antibody that I designed almost a year ago_." 

Hermann's eyes go wide and horrified. "Oh, Newton, no."

" _Scientific aside- Hermann, if you're listening to this... well, I'm either alive and this thing works and I've gotten rid of the kaiju powers... or I'm dead, and I want you to know_ -" There's a beat of silence, breathlessnes. " _If I'm dead, it's only_ mostly _your fault. Sort of. Whatever. I love you and stuff_." Hermann shakes his head wordlessly, eyes closed and one hand pressed over his mouth to silence the agonized sound he wants to make. " _Beginning test in three... two... one..._ " 

Then the narration dissolves into choking, gasping and cut-off screams, both human and kaiju, crashing noises, and Hermann presses "Pause" before it can go further. "Please, no." _Please tell me it didn't work. Please, please, please, please_.

He stumbles back to the couch, crouches next to it so that his face is level with Newt's. "Newton." He shakes the sleeping man's shoulder gently. "Newton, wake up."

"Uhh?" Newt scrunches up his face and opens one eye. "What?"

"Did it work? The extraction thing-" Hermann waves a hand toward the machine. "Did it-?"

Newton shrugs. "Dunno yet. Gotta run tests. Hopefully," he says without sounding hopeful at all. "Can try again if it didn't work."

"No, Newton- no!" Hermann grabs at the biologist's hands with his own. "I don't want you to try again; I hope to god it did not work!"

"Huh?"

"I love you, all of you- you idiot- and I would not ask you to destroy any part of yourself for the world. Nor should anyone!" He squeezes Newt's fingers.

"Thought you'd be happy." Newt frowns but makes no move to pull away.

"Hap- why on _earth_ would that make me _happy_?"

Newt squirms a little. "I- I wouldn't be a monster anymore. I'd be normal." His voice is small, eyes downcast.

"Normal is an illusion, Newton, and I won't have you trying to conform to an illusion," Hermann says severely. "I wouldn't want someone that does."

"But I was talking to-"

"I am not my father, Newt, and he does not control my life. I cannot believe I have to tell you that; I am a grown man." Hermann runs a hand down his forehead and sighs. 

Newt sniffs and blinks, eyes shining wetly. "Sorry I called you a coward."

"I know, darling." Hermann kisses his forehead and rubs a thumb against his cheek. "And can you forgive me for my own words?"

"Of course, dude, it's not like you were really wrong anyw-"

"Newton," the mathematician interrupts sternly, "I was absolutely wrong to use that word. It was entirely inappropriate, and I apologize."

"Okay, okay." Newt shifts around on the sofa. "Apology accepted and all." Suddenly he looks up with the beginnings of a grin playing across his face. "So would you say I was... right?"

"In your original argument? No."

"...Do you even remember what the original argument was about?"

"...No."

Newt laughs and wipes at his nose, and Hermann touches his hair lightly and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Cold," he replies, glancing down at his thin t-shirt. "And still pretty sleepy. And sort of achey?"

"Hold on," Hermann says, standing. "I'll get your hoodie."

"Ooh, yes please." Newt beams drowsily, cheeks dimpling and freckles standing out against his skin, and Hermann smiles to himself as he goes to fetch it. The item of clothing in question is a simple grey hooded pullover, worn soft and fuzzy. It's unassuming but comfy, and it's something of a safety blanket for the biologist. When Newt gets too hyper, or too overwhelmed, or just too anything, Hermann will bring him the hoodie, and it will inevitably soothe whatever anxiety is bubbling away inside of him. (Tendo suggested another problem-solving sweater, for when they're fighting, but the "get along sweater" was not met with enthusiasm.)

Hermann brings the hoodie over and helps Newton pull it on, tugging it over his head and chuckling at the way it fluffs up his hair. Newt lays down, curls up again with his chin pressed into his arms (the sleeves are much too long, which is stupidly adorable), and Hermann cuddles up behind him, wrapping him up in lanky limbs.

"Mmm, thanks Hermann," Newt says, voice already growing dreamy and distant. 

"You're very welcome, dearest."

Newt wriggles and presses back further into Hermann's embrace. "I'm glad we're not fighting anymore."

"So am I." Hermann nuzzles Newton's hair and breathes in his scent. "Rest now, sweet boy."

 

 


	6. It Must Be the Chemistry

Hermann wakes to feel Newt trembling in his arms. He blinks once and immediately feels panic come rushing in, thoughts of another seizure, brain damage, flashing into his mind. "Newton?"

There's a sniffling sound and the terror bleeds instantly into relief, then worry. "What is it?"

"What if-" Newt gulps and wipes at his eyes. "What if it worked? What if I can't change anymore?"

Hermann is silent for a moment, and when he speaks it is soft, gentle as the hand that he runs up and down Newt's side. "If you can't change, we will deal with it however you want to deal with it."

Newton nods, tugs the hood up over his head. "Thanks."

There are a few more slow in-and-out breaths of silence, and then Hermann makes a contemplative sound and pats the grey-clad shoulder in front of him. "I have an idea. Sit up for me a moment."

Huffing a little, Newt obeys, and Hermann slides the hood down, slips his hands up under the worn material of both the jacket and t-shirt so that his long fingers press just slightly into the smooth skin of Newt's belly. Newt seems to get the idea, pulling his arms out of the sleeves and allowing himself to be divested of his clothes. Hermann drops a kiss to the newly-bared shoulder blade before him and begins to work at Newton's pants. 

Newt glances back at him, eyebrows raised. "Hermann...?"

"Shush. Trust me." He helps Newt out of his pants and underwear, fairly confident that no one is going to come barging into the lab at this hour. "Are you comfortable?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess so, but Hermann, man, I dunno-"

"Good." He places a cushion in his lap, rearranges them both so that Newt's head is nestled into the pillow, curled up on his side. "Okay?"

"Mmhm."

"A little clearer?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good boy." Hermann drags his palm up and down the length of Newt's huddled body, stroking from flank to shoulder. Newt shudders pleasantly and makes a faint humming sound, eyes closing. Hermann rubs his waist and hip a few more times, stroking circles around his belly and admiring the contrast of pale fingers against the brilliant expanse of tattooed skin, then moves down to find the warm shape of Newton's stirring arousal. He curls his digits loosely around it, running his other fingers through the slightly-curled hair at the base of Newt's skull. 

Newt squirms happily and butts his head into the hand atop it, unconsciously demanding more contact just as he would in his kaiju form. Hermann smiles a little at the mournful noise the younger man makes when the petting stops, even as he digs around in the couch cushions until he comes up with the small bottle they keep stashed there. Calmly, he opens it one-handed and manages to slick up the fingers he has wrapped around Newt's member, never changing the easy pace of his strokes. Newt moans and bucks his hips forward, then whines when the light touches move away.

"Aw, Herms-"

"Hush." He runs two fingertips up the crease of Newton's buttocks and hears a sharp, shaky intake of breath. He circles them around the familiar, tender warmth there, just putting the barest amount of pressure behind the touch. 

"Hermannnn..."

"Newton," he warns, voice creeping into the "strict professor" range, and Newt bites his lip as his toes curl against the couch. 

"S-sorry."

Hermann tilts his head to one side thoughtfully and slides the tip of one finger inside of Newt, feels him clench down greedily even as he teasingly withdraws it. Before the smaller man can voice his objection, he pushes the digit back in, all the way to the knuckle, and twists his wrist, smirking at the yelp it gets him. "Alright, love?"

"Mmmmyeah."

"Another, then?"

Newt nods- he tries for frantic but his muscles have all turned to jelly, pliant and docile under Hermann's loving care, so the nod is much slower than intended. He slides one hand over the curve of Hermann's thigh, reaching under the cushion to return some of the attention. There's a hissed breath above him and his searching limb is gently pushed away.

"Not yet, darling. We'll get to that, don't you fret." He nudges a second finger in alongside the first, gradually curving them, and is rewarded with a high-pitched "ah!" as Newt's spine stiffens and his eyes roll back. He licks his lips and traces Newt's rim with the third finger, thumb pressed into the dimple at the bottom of his spine. 

"God, _Hermann_..." Newt whines again, arches back and tries to angle himself further onto the fingers toying with him. "Please, please-"

"Please what, Newton?"

Newt's breathing is rough and uneven, muffled by the pillow as he buries his face in it. "Please, g-get- get inside me." For all his bluster, Newton often gets rather shy and awkward when it comes to dirty talk, something that Hermann cannot help finding hopelessly endearing. 

The smirk becomes a crooked grin as he curls his fingers again, reveling in the needy, stifled noises Newt makes. "Of course, sweet little Newt. You know I only want you to be happy." He drags both fingers halfway out, fits the third in with them and plunges them all in together, impaling the smaller man and making him jerk and spasm helplessly. "But I'm afraid I can't."

Newt makes a sobbing sound into the pillow that sounds like, "Whyy-hh-hyyyy?!"

Hermann kisses along Newt's hairline, nuzzling and tasting the sweat gathered there. "Because, _liebling_ ," he murmurs, lips catching the skin under them, "You're not ready."

There's an affronted denial, followed by more begging. Hermann smiles, pleased, and continues softly, "You can have me inside you when you change form."

Newt's head pops up from the cushion, lips bitten red and swollen, eyes wide. "I- I can't change; the machine-"

"Newton," Hermann interrupts huskily, crooking his fingers and hearing a whimper. "You constructed that device- very poorly- out of garbage and it nearly fell apart under use. I very much doubt it did anything other than cause us both undue pain and grief."

"Hey, ff-fuck you, man, that just makes it more impressive, me making it out of garbage! It- I- you- _nnnhfuuck_." Newt's argument fades into panting and curses as he squirms and clenches, trying to get Hermann's fingers deeper. His hand slips down, squeezing his throbbing cock, only to yelp when Hermann grabs his wrist.

"You know better than that, Newton," the physicist admonishes, not unkindly. He massages his fingers in small circles around Newt's prostate, making him wail, then slips them almost entirely free. "Come on, now, darling, you can do it."

"C- _can't_!" 

"Of course you can." He rocks his own hips a bit, just enough for Newt to feel the firm length of him through his trousers. "Do it for me, sweet boy."

"Hermann, Hermann I can't please just-" _Hermann please please please Hermann_

Hermann actually laughs aloud at the rush of relief and joy that fills his chest when the relatively small weight of Newton's head in his lap is replaced suddenly by the big, scaly presence of the kaiju. Newt's newly-lengthened legs drape off the edge of the sofa, tail coiling on the floor and wings stuck out at awkward angles, and he looks more surprised than Hermann. 

_!!! Hermann?!_

"Yes, Newton, you did it!"

_yay! yay Newt-kaiju! yay Hermann!_

The kaiju wriggles and trills joyously, nose bumping into the crook of Hermann's elbow. _Hermann Hermann!_ He rolls over (with some maneuvering) onto his back, neck arched and legs spread. _Hermann sex please Newt-kaiju is good boy please!_

"Yes, Newton, you did very well." Hermann slides Newt's head off his lap and stands, finally shucking his own clothes and breathing a sigh as the tight confines of his underwear disappear at last. He waits for Newt to get arranged, glad that they have such a large, sturdy sofa, and uses the kaiju's tail as balance when he climbs back up. He settles atop Newton's soft belly, straddling him carefully so he doesn't strain his leg. Newt's own member is already free of its sheath, thick and leaking. Hermann shifts forward, grinds against him and shudders at Newt's sharp warble of pleasure. "Good boy indeed."

Hands trembling, he grabs the lubricant and slicks himself up, teasing a thumb around the kaiju's pulsing entrance. Newt chirps in excitement, mind swirling with arousal. 

_Hermann please please!_

Hermann shushes him, running a palm gently over his belly and nudging his hips forward slowly, easily, until he feels the head of his cock press into the greedy, grasping heat he's searching for. Newt keens and uses his tail to tug Hermann closer, urging him to thrust. Hermann lets himself fall forward, pressing their bodies together from hip to chest so that he can rock deeper, grinding into Newt's convulsing, wet grip while planting sucking kisses to his long throat. He can feel Newton's erection trapped between their bodies, twitching and throbbing. "Are you close, darling?"

_SO close please Hermann gonna come gonna come_

"That's it, love, let it happen," Hermann gasps out between his own heaving breaths. He bucks forward, feels Newt clamp down around him and cries out as he fills the kaiju with his release. Barely a second later, Newt is screaming out his own climax, painting both their torsos with thick smears of wetness. 

The room is silent save for the sound of panting and deep, thrumming purrs as they both recuperate, and soon the crowded sofa is occupied by two naked, sweaty, fluid-covered humans, wrapped around one another. Hermann groans when he slips free of Newt's body, rolling off to the side and adjusting into a more comfortable position. Newt flops down after him, burying his face into Hermann's neck and moaning happily. 

"Thanks, Hermann," the biologist mumbles when he's able to form words again. 

"Of course, dearest," Hermann replies faintly, hand absently toying with Newt's hair and tracing the freckles on his shoulders. "I told you that idiotic machine didn't work."

Newt grunts something between an agreement and a sound of annoyance. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what went wrong. I could probably-"

"Newton, if you think I am not going to dissemble that thing with a hammer the moment I can walk again, you do not know me at all."

Newt laughs and leans up to kiss Hermann's cheek. "Aw, you."

~

Probably only one more chapter in this fic, guys!


	7. You've Got A Warm Heart, You've Got A Beautiful Brain

They stay tangled up on the couch until they get their breath back, at which point Hermann staggers up to pull on his pants and drag Newt with him to the bedroom. They pile onto their big bed, Newt immediately rolling himself into a comforter burrito. Hermann smiles with weary fondness and curls up behind him, one arm slung around Newt's waist and a pillow propping his hip. He listens to the steady in and out of Newt's breathing for a while, aware that the other man is still awake and patiently awaiting whatever words are forthcoming. 

At length, Newt clears his throat and speaks up. "Sometimes I worry I'm too comfortable being a kaiju. I mean I like being human, too, but..."

Hermann shifts a little closer, thinking, and rests his chin on Newt's shoulder. "I don't see anything wrong with liking both. I certainly like both."

One green eye peers up at him from the cocoon of blankets. "You're awesome, Herms, you know that right?"

Hermann rolls his own eyes. "You may have mentioned it a few times."

"Love you," the burrito says, voice slightly muffled.

"And I love you," Hermann replies, leaning in for a kiss and having to nose aside several layers to get at skin. Eventually Newt performs a series of complicated maneuvers and manages to lift the corner of one blanket so that Hermann can join him. The two lay in companionable silence for a few minutes before Hermann cannot resist asking, "Did you really send my father a letter to ask permission for my hand?"

"Pshht, _whaat_? Nah, dude, what kinda patriarchal bullshit is that?" Newt waves a hand dismissively. "I just, you know, asked for his blessing, sorta thing. I know how much your parents mean to you, even if your dad's a jerk."

Hermann doesn't argue with him on that point, but he does say, "Then perhaps you should ask _both_ of them."

"I did! Your mom just hasn't answered yet!" Newt squirms and kicks a few blankets back into place, nudges his head into Hermann's shoulder until he gets the message and curls an arm around him once again. They fall asleep like that for a couple hours, until they get a call from the Marshal alerting them to a situation in Chicago ("Dude, sweet! Do you think we can go to the Field afterward?"). 

Less than a week later, Newt comes bounding into the lab with a grin so wide it looks painful, brandishing his laptop at Hermann. "Hermann, man, your mom _loves_ me!"

It turns out that Mrs. Gottlieb has had several stern words with her husband since the fateful email, and she is very much looking forward to seeing Hermann and Newt at the family country house ("You have a _country house_ , Hermann, you're _rich_! Why didn't you tell me you're rich?!") for Christmas. Hermann promises her that they will be there, provided no sudden disasters crop up and that Lars will either be polite or not around, and reminds her that Newt doesn't exactly celebrate Christmas ("Oh, yes, does he observe Hanukah?" "No, I, ah, he actually prefers to celebrate the Solstice." "Ah, lovely!"). It's about two months away, but Newt is already bouncing off the walls in excitement, and Hermann warns his mother to secure all the breakable objects in the house. Occasionally having a giant alien lizard for a boyfriend certainly has its hazards, but Hermann wouldn't change Newton for anything.

 

~

 

That's it for this one, guys! Of course, now I immediately want fic of Newt and Hermann going to the Gottlieb home for Christmas, but that's a whole other thing. 


End file.
